wolfclawfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightrock
Welcome to the Nightrock! Medicine cats SparrowClan- Rosetail, Apprentice Hollypaw 'BreezeClan- '''Streamstripe '''RainClan-' Mosstail Roleplay August 11,2011 Rosetail pads into the small den, followed by her apprentice Hollypaw. Mosstail trots in a few moments later. "Hi Hollypaw, Rosetail." he rasps. Rosetail smiles and dips her head. "Streamstrip must be picking up the habit of being late!" she jokes warmly. Mosstail opens his mouth to reply but Streamstripes bursts in panting. "Am I late?" she asks. A small she-cat pads up next to her slowly. "Yep." Rosetail says simply. "Whos that?" Hollypaw asks, flicking her tail towards the small apprentice. "This is Starpaw, the new BreezeClan Medicine Cat Apprentice." Streamstripe replies. Mosstail chuckles "I am the oldest one here and still dont have an apprentice!" he rasps "Before we share tounges with NightClan tonight, I have an announcement." Rosetail says, clearing her throat. Hollypaw gives her a confused look. "I, Rosetail, medicine cat of SparrowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her Clan for many moons. Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Rosetail asks "I do." Hollypaw says, shock shaking her voice. "Then by the powers of NightClan, I give you your true medicine cat name. Hollypaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Hollyshine. NightClan honors your knowledge and certainty, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of SparrowClan." Rosetail says "Hollyshine! Hollyshine!" the medicine cats chanted "I have a ceremony to preform as well." Streamstripe steps forward The cats all turn their gaze onto her. "Starpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of a medicine cat?" she asks her apprentice "It is." Starpaw queaks nervously. "Then come forward." Starpaw scoots over awkwardly. Hollyshine couldnt help but smile remembering her ceremony "Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight, so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will. Now, lay down beside the stone." All the cats pressed their muzzles onto the stone. Hollyshine picked her head up. "Hello Hollyshine." Rubyclaw smiles at her "Hi Rubyclaw. Is all well in NightClan?" Hollytail asks. "Sadly, no. There is a battle rising between two clans. It will cause many uneccesary deaths, and all this is caused by a non clan cat. You can try and tell your leader, but Sparrowstar wont listen. This will cause moons of conflict before all the cats realize whats going on. Now run to your clan and save some lives before its to late!" Rubyclaw says, before fading away. Starpaw jerks awake. "Who are you?" she asks a white and grey tabby. "My names Fogtail. I used to be part of your clan until I died." the tom replies. "Oh... hi I guess." she replies nervously "I am often going to be coming to you with prohecys. We currently have a prophecy for your clan but you are to young to be informed of it so all I can tell you is that trouble is rising. Your mentor will know the rest." Fogtail says, before evaporating. Rosetail raises her head. "Greetings Yelloweyes." "Hello Rosetail." Yelloweyes says. "Congratulations on your apprentice. But now that thats out of the way, I have bad news." Rosetail pricks her ears. "Bad news?" "Two clans are going to have an unecceasary battle, that will cause many deaths. One clan will be falsly accused of something that is done by a non clan cat. If you try to tell Sparrowstar he wont listen. Go to your clan now, and try to stop some of the deaths by healing. Go!" Yelloweyes yowls, before fading into the background. Streamstripe opens her eyes. Before her stands Nightsky. "Hello Streamstripe." "Hello." Streamstripe dips her head. "I have a warning for you. The two clans will have a battle. A battle that will cause many deaths. Its a battle that is caused by a false acusation that is cause by a non clan cat... You can try and warn Breezestar but he wont listen." Nightsky says, before padding away. Mossheart raises her head. "Wolfclaw?" "Hello Mossheart. I would like to offer you a warning. SparrowClan and BreezeClan will be fighting. Dont try and help, your clan will perish. Tell Rainstar not to send any patrols near the SparrowClan border. Try to keep unexperienced cats in camp." Wolfclaw warned, before turning to stalk back into his den. Hollyshine jerked awake. She relized sadly that she was the only one awake. She prayed her mentor would wake soon. Starpaw raised her head and padded over to Hollyshine. "Did you have a dream?" Hollyshine nods. "You?" "Yeah. Was yours a warning?" Hollyshine nods. "Hollyshine! Lets go!" Rosetail orders, getting to her paws. "But the other medicine cats are still asleep!"Hollyshine says. "We have to go now!" Rosetail says, shoving her out of the den. Mossheart raises his head. "Starpaw? Where are Rosetail and her apprentice?" "They had to leave." Starpaw replies "I'll wait around till your mentor wakes up." Mossheart smiles, settling down beside Starpaw. "Starpaw? We have to hurry." Streamstripe says, scrambling to her paws. "Okay." Starpaw says getting to her paws. "Goodbye then." Mossheart says as the race off, but he keeps his pace even and relaxed.